


Зарождение торнадо

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Незначительное, незаметное событие в одном месте и времени способно привести к совершенно непредсказуемым и невероятным последствиям.Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016 для команды Kaijou Team (сеттинг – путешествия во времени).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Зарождение торнадо

Сестры, в отличие от Кисе, всегда любили печенье с предсказаниями. Обязательно покупали их в каждом кафе, а в праздники приносили из храма целую пригоршню и, хихикая, разламывали на кухне, усыпая стол провощенными бумажками с глубокомысленными изречениями. Кисе в предсказания не верил, да и само печенье было жестким и почти безвкусным, как рисовая бумага. Но иногда одолевала внезапная ностальгия, поэтому вечером во вторник по дороге домой со съемок он на кассе в супермаркете кинул на ленту маленькую прозрачную упаковку.

И теперь, вечером в пятницу, едва не ерзал на стуле, ощущая, как жжет карман кошелек, в котором спрятана длинная узкая полоска бумаги.

— Рета-кун, ты опять меня не слушаешь, — строго, но без малейшего удивления констатировала Танака-сан, поджала губы и аккуратно поставила на блюдечко маленькую чашку с эспрессо.

Он тоже отставил свою чашку, копируя ее жест, и смиренно склонил голову:

— Прошу прощения. Немного устал сегодня…

— Если ты скажешь что-нибудь про возраст, я вылью твой кофе тебе за шиворот, и даже не пожалею эту рубашку от «Эмпорио», которую сама же для тебя выбрала, — объявила она, убирая за ухо выбившуюся из прически седую прядь. — Да, обычно многие твои ровесники-модели именно в этот период заканчивают свои карьеры, но твоя проблема в другом.

Кисе не стал спорить, только опустил голову еще ниже. Этот разговор его личный менеджер начинала уже не первый раз, и, наверное, ему стоило бы серьезно обеспокоиться своим будущим… но почему-то не получалось. Вообще, последнее время стало сложно испытывать эмоции, приходилось заставлять себя и настраиваться.

Он вздохнул и тоже убрал с лица прядь волос — непривычно черную. Коллеги и знакомые считали, что он с детства осветлял волосы, но на самом деле впервые покрасился он всего пару месяцев назад: нетипичный для японца натуральный цвет достался ему с сестрами по наследству от бабушки-голландки.

Танака-сан выпрямилась, чуть откинулась в кресле, поводя в воздухе узкой ступней, затянутой в шоколадную сатиновую босоножку от Стюарта Вайцмана. Шпилька выглядела, как потенциальное орудие убийства. В свое время Танака-сан сама была моделью, но давно оставила эту стезю, хотя сохранила многие привычки.

Кисе тоже выпрямился, естественно отзеркаливая ее движения. Он давно заметил, что может в разговоре в совершенстве копировать жесты и интонации собеседников, тем самым располагая их к себе. Впрочем, на его менеджера это действовало плохо, что она и подтвердила своими следующими словами:

— В тебе нет искры, Рета-кун. Даже если она и была раньше, то давно запылилась и погасла. А красивого личика и фигуры спортсмена в этом бизнесе недостаточно.

Кисе выпрямился еще сильнее, с трудом сохранив вежливую улыбку. А вот это неожиданно задело.

Танака-сан прищурилась, словно почуяв слабину, и продолжила:

— Тебе скучно. И это очень плохо, потому что если скучно тебе — окружающие при взгляде на тебя тоже будут ощущать только скуку, а модель должна дарить фотографам и зрителям вдохновение!

Он тряхнул волосами, пытаясь вернуть самообладание:

— Из вас получился бы замечательный психоаналитик.

У него за спиной кто-то разбил чашку, и официантка принялась торопливо извиняться, убеждая уважаемых гостей не беспокоиться. Несмотря на поздний час, маленькое кафе на углу одной из центральных улиц было набито битком. Танака-сан любила выбирать для деловых встреч такие шумные места, где все вокруг слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы вслушиваться в чужие разговоры.

Она фыркнула, умудрившись сделать это элегантно:

— Я твой личный менеджер вот уже семь лет. А значит — я твоя нянька, психоаналитик, диетолог, наставник, головная боль и все, что потребуется, — она допила свой кофе и решительно поднялась с места, показывая, что разговор окончен, но на прощанье сказала: — Я серьезно. В твоей жизни нет ничего, что бы тебя по-настоящему интересовало. Исправь это.

Кисе проводил ее взглядом, потом уставился на свои колени, с удивлением обнаружив, что в клочья изорвал бумажную салфетку. Уязвленная гордость досадно саднила.

«Исправь»… Легко сказать.

Кисе пытался, и не раз, постоянно пытался, пока не устал от этих бесплодных попыток. Но с самого детства все давалось ему слишком легко, он не ощущал вызова и необходимости прикладывать усилия, чтобы достичь поставленной цели.

Он потер глаза, достал кошелек, собираясь расплатиться, и среди купюр нащупал злополучную полоску вощеной бумаги. На автомате достал и развернул, хотя и так прекрасно помнил, что там написано.

«Четыре дня до смерти прежней жизни отмерено».

Какое-то слишком прямолинейное и мрачное предсказание для шуточного печенья из супермаркета. Хотя, возможно, судьба так пыталась предупредить его об этом разговоре с Танакой-сан?

Он поднял взгляд, чтобы окликнуть официантку, но не успел, потому что внимание привлекла внезапная потасовка: подвыпивший мужчина лет сорока, наверняка отмечавший тут конец рабочей недели с коллегами из офиса, с кем-то столкнулся и врезался в стол. Разъяренно взревел и бесстрашно схватил за плечо стоявшего к нему спиной здоровяка, хотя тот был ни при чем. Вроде бы ничего необычного, довольно типичная сцена для вечера пятницы.

Вот только Кисе видел, как поднимается на ноги и отряхивает джинсы невысокий парень, с которым в действительности столкнулся офисный клерк. Но все остальные, кто бросился разнимать потасовку, словно не замечали ни его, ни разлившуюся по полу лужу молочного коктейля. Парень на первый взгляд казался совсем невзрачным и неприметным, но все-таки не настолько же?

Интуиция иногда говорила Кисе делать очень странные вещи. Слушался он ее не всегда, и с возрастом все меньше... Но в этот момент его заставил встать необъяснимый, нетерпеливый зуд в кончиках пальцев. Он положил деньги на стол, подхватил сумку и поспешил за странным парнем, стараясь не упустить его из виду. Это оказалось неожиданно сложно, тот перемещался очень быстро, тенью проскальзывая между людьми, в то время как Кисе приходилось с улыбкой извиняться почти на каждом шагу.

Наконец он выскочил в длинный светлый коридор, заозирался и едва успел увидеть, как парень помедлил перед дверью с табличкой «Только для обслуживающего персонала», приложил к ней ладонь, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, потом взялся за ручку, провернул, потянул на себя и шагнул внутрь.

Кисе ощутил что-то полузабытое и необычное, с трудом опознал зачатки азарта, подивился сам себе, но все же тоже подошел к двери. На «обслуживающий персонал» этот тип похож явно не был, но Кисе тоже вряд ли правильно поймут, если обнаружат шастающим в неположенном месте. Хотя, если просто проверить, ничего страшного ведь не случится?

Он хмыкнул, потом чуть ссутулил плечи, словно на них давил груз многолетней ответственности, приложил ладонь к неожиданно холодному дереву, ощущая ладонью шероховатость краски. После осторожно, почти ласково обхватил пальцами ручку и потянул, не сразу сообразив, что неосознанно копирует все движения незнакомца.

Внутри оказалась кладовка. Самая обычная.

И самая пустая, если не считать ведер, швабр и узких полок, заставленных бутылками с чистящим средством.

Ни малейшего следа странного парня. И никакой возможности где-либо спрятаться или уйти в другую дверь. Кисе удивленно моргнул, мотнул головой и на всякий случай шагнул внутрь. Не могли же у него начаться галлюцинации от недосыпа? Он давно привык к такому режиму, и раньше проблем не было. Или правда сказывается возраст?

Дверь с мягким щелчком закрылась, и стало темно. Кисе какое-то время постоял, принюхиваясь к едкой вони хлорки и химического лимона, потом пожал плечами, развернулся и вышел.

И едва не споткнулся, инстинктивно отшатнулся, упираясь спиной в дверь.

Что за ерунда? Это был совсем не тот коридор, из которого он пришел! Свет горел только в дальнем конце, где с потолка свисала одиноко покачивавшаяся лампочка. Стены были выкрашены в кричаще-красный. Пол под ногами мелко вибрировал и подрагивал от низких басов, как во время концерта на стадионе.

Может, в кладовке все-таки была не замеченная им вторая дверь? И он случайно вышел в нее?

Наиболее разумным поступком было бы вернуться обратно в кладовку и проверить.

Но Кисе вдруг понял, что проявлять разумность прямо так сразу ему совсем не хочется, встряхнулся, расправил плечи, готовясь к метафорическому бою — или, как минимум, готовясь удивляться дальше — и пошел вперед по коридору к сияющему нимбу лампочки, где уверенно толкнул еще одну дверь, тяжелую, словно бронированную.

И очутился прямо посреди дискотеки. Потные полуодетые тела толкались на площадке, на потолке крутился огромный серебристый шар, отбрасывая блики на лица и на бутылки за барной стойкой. Из динамиков пульсировал смутно знакомый европейский поп-хит примерно двадцатилетней давности. Было очень душно, и от густой мешанины не самых приятных запахов у Кисе закружилась голова. Он окончательно запутался, где находится и как сюда попал, но прежде всего ему необходим был свежий воздух, поэтому он быстро огляделся, определяя, где выход, и принялся проталкиваться туда.

Улица тоже оказалась какой-то не такой, как привык видеть Кисе. Вроде бы дома похожи, но вывески совсем другие, и этого тату-слона с красными китайскими фонариками он точно никогда не видел, тем более что два года назад в Японии официально запретили тату-бизнес. Фонари казались тусклыми и грязными, в их рассеянном свете Кисе едва успел разглядеть зеркальную лужу, инстинктивно отшатнулся, чтобы в нее не наступить.

И в то же время от громоздкой тени мусорного бака неподалеку отделилась другая тень, маленькая и верткая, метнулась прямо к Кисе и врезалась в него куда-то в районе колен. Удар едва не сшиб с ног, с трудом удалось удержать равновесие.

Смуглый взъерошенный пацан лет девяти на вид поднял на него хмурый взгляд, шмыгнул носом и обвинил:

— Ты не Тецу, — после чего отступил на пару шагов, поправил лямку школьного рюкзака и пробурчал: — Не знаю, почему я вас перепутал, вы же совсем не похожи.

Кисе по вполне понятным причинам несколько растерялся. Он и вообще плохо представлял, как вести себя с маленькими детьми: младших братьев или сестер у него никогда не было, племянники тоже пока лишь планировались. С другой стороны, всякое сюсюканье всегда казалось ему ужасно нелепым, поэтому он потер ушибленный живот — лоб у пацана был чугунный — кашлянул и спросил:

— Живешь неподалеку? А то уже поздновато для прогулок.

— Ты же гуляешь, — парировал пацан, недоверчиво его разглядывая.

Кисе вздохнул. Кажется, это будет сложнее, чем он думал. По идее, ему бы для начала разобраться, куда он попал и как отсюда выбраться, но оставить ребенка одного поздно вечером на улице, тем более такой неблагополучной с виду…

— Я как раз собирался домой. Может, тебя тоже заодно проводить?

— Что-то ты какой-то подозрительно добренький, — прищурился пацан и скрестил руки на груди, сразу успокоив подозрения Кисе в его чрезмерной доверчивости. Такой не пропадет. Мелкий поганец.

Стоило придумать достойный ответ — почему-то оставлять за пацаном последнее слово совсем не хотелось, словно так Кисе мог проиграть какой-то важный давний спор, о котором сам и не подозревал, — но не хватило времени: позади хлопнула дверь, и на крыльцо клуба вывалилась шумная пьяная компания.

Пацан тут же схватил Кисе за рукав и с неожиданной силой потащил за угол, прошипев:

— Бежим, нельзя, чтоб нас тут увидели!

А может, вывод про отсутствие чрезмерной доверчивости все же был преждевременным. Во всяком случае, сам Кисе в детстве случайных незнакомцев так не хватал. 

— Но… — начал было он, запнувшись.

— Ты хочешь, чтоб тебя обвинили в похищении несовершеннолетнего?! — громко фыркнул пацан, вдруг пнул его в лодыжку, словно это должно было помочь ему бежать быстрее, и вырвался вперед.

Кисе не осталось ничего иного, кроме как поспешить следом. Хотя бы чтоб надрать кому-то уши.

Странный, забытый азарт теплом плескался в груди, и задумываться совсем не хотелось, хотя мать и ругала его всегда за опрометчивость и импульсивность.

Пару раз он едва не потерял пацана из виду и довольно быстро заблудился, поняв, что сам снова дорогу к клубу не найдет. Наконец они пересекли проспект, ворвались в парк, спугнув пару поздних собачников — заливистый лай несся следом, кусая за пятки, — и очутились на небольшой детской площадке с качелями и баскетбольным кольцом.

Пацан остановился, шумно дыша, вытер пот рукавом со лба, плюхнулся на скамью. Уставился на Кисе и вдруг нагло ухмыльнулся:

— Молодец, не отстал!

Желание надрать ему уши стало еще сильнее, хотя вообще-то Кисе никогда не был сторонником насилия. Стараясь не показывать, с каким трудом ему дается каждый вдох, — все-таки права Танака-сан, надо бы почаще ходить в спортзал и снова заняться плаванием, — он приблизился и сел рядом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Место казалось смутно знакомым, но, скорее всего, причина была просто в том, что все такие детские площадки выглядят одинаково, независимо от города, а то и страны.

Пацан порылся в рюкзаке и пихнул ему бутылку минералки. Кисе удивился, но решил принять это в качестве извинений и бутылку взял.

И застыл, недоверчиво глядя на знакомую, но совершенно неправильную этикетку. Он сам последние четыре года являлся лицом этой фирмы, снимался в рекламе, именно его улыбка украшала бутылки, и это была одна из констант привычного мира, скучных и обыденных.

На этой этикетке под знакомым названием было совсем другое лицо. И дата, согласно которой срок годности минералки истек семнадцать лет и полтора месяца назад.

— Что-то не так? — уточнил пацан, отреагировав на удивление внимательно, разглядывая его почти звериными темными глазами.

Кисе передернул плечами, потом достал из своей сумки такую же бутылку, только пустую. И с правильным изображением.

Он не знал, какой реакции ожидал. Не был уверен, как бы сам себя повел в подобной ситуации — если б ему в детстве незнакомец показал что-то такое…

Пацан задумчиво склонил голову набок, поковырял в носу и снова поднял взгляд на его лицо, словно проверяя сходство с изображением:

— Клево, так ты из будущего? И как там, наши боевые роботы еще не захватили весь мир?

Кисе удивленно моргнул. Ощутил себя так странно, словно внутри вдруг лопнул пузырь неосознанной тревоги. И усмехнулся в ответ, наконец делая глоток:

— Нет. Скорее, это пытается сделать Америка…

— А. Ну вот, ничего интересного, — поморщился пацан. Снял рюкзак и обнял его, как мягкую игрушку, болтая в воздухе ногами.

Пару минут они сидели в молчании и тишине, только шелестели на ветру листья деревьев и негромко жужжал круглый фонарь над баскетбольным кольцом.

— И что мы будем тут делать? — все же уточнил Кисе.

Происходящее совсем не казалось сном. Ему даже не пришлось щипать себя за руку, чтобы в этом убедиться. Звуки, запахи, физические ощущения, собственное не до конца выровнявшееся после бега дыхание — все казалось слишком реальным.

— Ждать, пока придет Тецу, — ответил пацан так, словно это было чем-то самим собой разумеющимся, а сам Кисе — полным дураком, раз ему пришлось спрашивать. — Я хотел за ним проследить, но не получилось. Он всегда находит меня сам.

Почему-то мелькнула мысль, что этот «Тецу» — наверняка воображаемый друг: у самого Кисе такого в детстве не было, но, по рассказам родителей, у обеих сестер был, причем один общий, из-за которого они постоянно ссорились. Потому что какой взрослый в здравом уме позволит ребенку последовать за собой к ночному клубу? А другим ребенком сам Тецу быть точно не мог, раз его можно было внешне перепутать с Кисе.

Пацан еще поболтал ногами, потом завозился и извлек из рюкзака явно великоватый для него баскетбольный мяч. Попытался крутануть на пальце, но не удержал, однако не расстроился и вскочил на ноги со словами:

— Ладно, Минералка, давай пока развлечемся!

Кисе выразительно приподнял брови, но решил, что не будет опускаться до его уровня и придумывать какое-нибудь дурацкое прозвище в ответ. Хотя манерам этого мелкого явно не учили.

— Ты умеешь играть в баскет? — вторая попытка покрутить мяч оказалась более удачной, и пацан победно ухмыльнулся, словно уже выиграл.

— Нет, — Кисе поднялся на ноги, закатывая рукава рубашки. Ладно уж, почему бы не развлечь ребенка, это хотя бы может оказаться забавно. — В школе играл в футбол и занимался теннисом.

Снова подумалось, что надо бы проводить пацана домой или отвести в полицейский участок, пока Кисе и правда не обвинили в похищении. Но недолгое промедление ведь никому не помешает, правда? А то он только-только впервые за долго время, кажется, ощутил смутный интерес, сам толком не понимая, почему.

— Отлично! — зубасто ухмыльнулся пацан. — Я тоже пока не умею, но скоро обязательно научусь! Мяч мне Тецу подарил, и пару приемов показал… Но у меня пока нет «достойного противника», — он произнес последние слова, как цитату, тщательно выговаривая. — А без него неинтересно.

— Думаешь, я могу стать таким противником? — уточнил Кисе, отходя к кольцу.

Пацан окинул его еще одним внимательным взглядом, с головы до ног, и громко фыркнул:

— Вряд ли. Но ты выглядишь не таким уж хилым, так что может выйти интересно. Я тебя обыграю и покажу, как это здорово!

И прежде чем Кисе успел отреагировать на очередное нахальное заявление, пацан просто исчез. А потом вдруг очутился у него прямо перед носом, проскользнул сбоку и забросил мяч в корзину. И как только докинул?

Мяч задел кольцо, но все же провалился внутрь, зашуршав сеткой, и пацан издал восторженный вопль, вскинув руки вверх.

Кисе смутно припомнил когда-то услышанные правила, подобрал мяч, примеряясь к его шершавой, неповоротливой от непривычки тяжести, пару раз на пробу подкинул на ладони. Отошел подальше, позволяя пацану занять свое место.

И скопировал его движения — это оказалось до нелепого легко. И неожиданно здорово.

Мяч словно лег в корзину сам, его нужно было только слегка подтолкнуть.

Пацан, вместо того чтобы расстроиться, только одобрительно присвистнул, разминая плечи:

— Ты точно никогда раньше не играл? Правда?

Почему-то такая реакция мелкого необъяснимо льстила, и Кисе неопределенно пожал плечами, делая глубокий вдох. Но пацан не дал ему собраться, подхватил мяч и повел в обход него, уверенно стуча по покрытию, словно сам копировал какого-то известного баскетболиста из НБА. Он двигался быстро и ловко, без следа обычной детской неуклюжести, так что уследить за ним взглядом было неожиданно сложно. И вообще играл неправдоподобно хорошо для такой мелочи.

Если он уже так хорош — то в какого же монстра ему суждено превратиться лет через десять, а то и меньше?

Легкие горели от нехватки воздухи, ноги ныли с непривычки, но Кисе все равно пытался угнаться за своим нетипичным соперником, не стыдясь пользоваться преимуществом роста, — все равно поначалу пацан вел в счете.

Незнакомые улицы, странный клуб, еще более странная кладовка-Нарния и исчезнувший в ней подозрительный парень — все это не то чтобы забылось, но словно отодвинулось на задний план, стало декорациями. А главной была Игра.

Прыжок, поворот, пас невидимому союзнику, короткая пробежка, удар о щит, подбор, легко положить мяч в корзину, показать язык, запнуться, упустить мяч, снова перехватить инициативу…

В итоге Кисе все-таки выиграл — но с совсем небольшим отрывом. И сам устыдился своей победы над ребенком, но тот, вместо того чтобы разныться, наоборот смотрел на него огромными, недоверчиво сияющими глазами. Потом утер нос рукавом и уточнил с надеждой и ожиданием:

— Ты не поддавался? Взрослые обычно всегда поддаются. Или просто совсем играть не умеют.

— Я скорее не умею, — честно признался Кисе, потирая вспотевшую шею.

И подумал: «Но, кажется, хочу научиться».

Пацан серьезно задумался и кивнул, будто принимая какое-то решение:

— Все-таки Тецу был прав: баскетбол — это может быть реально круто!

Собственная недавняя мысль про воображаемого друга вдруг показалась нелепой и глупой. Кисе не был уверен, что именно заставило его спросить — наверное, опять дурацкая интуиция:

— Тецу — это ведь такой невысокий и незаметный парень? Слегка сутулый и, э, наверное, любит молочные коктейли?

Да кто вообще способен опознать человека по такому куцему описанию?

Но пацан вдруг просиял лицом:

— Да! Так ты его видел? Где? Минералка, говори давай!

— Эй, у меня, вообще-то, имя есть! — запоздало возмутился Кисе.

— Ну и что! У меня тоже! — тут же нахмурился пацан, скрещивая руки на груди.

Фонарь над их головами зажужжал громче и вдруг ненадолго мигнул, как маяк. Мгновение абсолютной темноты заставило невольно вздрогнуть, и по коже пробежали мурашки.

Убеждая себя, что просто показалось, Кисе вздохнул и решил, что все-таки придется ему сыграть роль взрослого и подать достойный пример для подражания:

— Хорошо, давай тогда наконец познакомимся. Меня зовут…

— Стой, — окликнул вдруг негромкий, почти бесстрастный голос, но от него изнутри пробрало холодом.

Кисе медленно обернулся.

На краю площадки стоял тот самый парень, с которого все началось, и внимательно смотрел на него бесцветными глазами. Обычное лицо, обычная одежда, обычная стрижка — ровным счетом ничего примечательного, не за что уцепиться, нечего запомнить.

Мимо с восторженным возгласом пролетел пацан, вцепился в своего «Тецу», что-то торопливо пересказывая. Тот наконец отпустил взгляд Кисе и погладил мелкого по голове, внимательно выслушивая, а потом уверенно сказал:

— Пойдем, Аомине-кун, мы проводим тебя домой. Тебе давно пора спать.

И пацан, как ни странно, даже спорить не стал. Впрочем, его глаза, несмотря на энтузиазм, и правда начали слипаться.

По дороге Тецу держал Аомине за руку, и Кисе, не зная, куда еще ему податься, шел с другой стороны от мелкого. Снова вернулись отодвинутые на задний план мысли: как он тут оказался? Неужели это правда прошлое? Или просто какое-то параллельное измерение? И что ему нужно теперь сделать, чтобы вернуться? Опыт просмотренных научно-фантастических фильмов вдохновения не внушал — обычно всегда требовалась какая-то жертва.

Да еще и мурашки по коже пробегать стали чаще, так что он периодически неуютно передергивался. А еще казалось, будто тени сгустились и медленно ползут за ними следом, прячась в лужах тьмы за пределами света фонарей. Причем Кисе откуда-то точно знал, что следят эти тени не только за ним, но и за Тецу, хотя одновременно с этим пришла необъяснимая уверенность, что Аомине ничего не грозит.

Они подошли к небольшому побеленному домику на углу улицы, с ухоженным садом, в котором цвела хурма, и Тецу мягко подтолкнул Аомине в спину. Тот широко зевнул, а потом оглянулся на него через плечо и строго сказал:

— Не думай, что я тебя не узнал! Ты — тот мелкий задохлик, который живет ниже по улице и никогда не выходит играть с остальными. И не вздумай врать, я все вижу!

Тецу вздрогнул, и на его бледном лице впервые промелькнули эмоции. Впрочем, он быстро с ними справился и качнул головой:

— Аомине-кун, иногда ты бываешь неожиданно наблюдательным.

— Эй, почему это неожиданно? — возмутился пацан и зевнул снова. Но не стал сопротивляться, когда его опять подтолкнули к крыльцу.

Кисе на прощание помахал ему рукой и выжидающе повернулся к Тецу. Тот отвел взгляд первым и развернулся в другую сторону.

— Пойдем, Кисе-кун. Не стоит задерживаться. Тени следят. Мы не должны быть здесь, и они это знают.

— А мелкий? — уточнил Кисе, нагоняя его, — шагал этот «воображаемый друг» на удивление быстро, несмотря на вполне средний рост и бледный вид.

— Он на своем месте и не нужен им. К тому же завтра он будет считать, что ему все это просто приснилось. Так уже было.

Мимо промчалась одинокая черная машина, мигнув рыжими глазастыми фарами. Сумрак словно сгустился еще сильнее, большинство домов стояли с темными окнами, будто нежилые. А может, так просто казалось от запоздалого страха.

— Погоди-ка. Ты знаешь мое имя? — нахмурился Кисе, хотя вообще-то давно привык, что его узнают на улице. Издержки профессии модели.

Тецу покосился на него, и в свете фонаря вдруг стало понятно, что глаза у него не самом деле не бесцветно-серые, а голубые:

— Я знаю вас всех. Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя.

Кисе вздрогнул, задумался, не стоит ли ему бежать в противоположную сторону, подальше от своего странного спутника. Но дорогу к тому ночному клубу в одиночку ему все равно не найти, да и не факт, что волшебная дверь в кладовке сработает снова. Или не выплюнет его куда-нибудь в эпоху Хэйан.

— Всех? — уточнил он, придя к выводу, что разговор в любом случае стоит поддержать. Так гораздо выше вероятность получить хоть какие-то ответы.

— Скажи, Кисе-кун, ты когда-нибудь слышал про эффект Лоренца? — задал Куроко совершенно произвольный вопрос, вместо того чтобы чего-то пояснить. — Его еще называют «эффектом бабочки».

Кисе вновь озадаченно нахмурился, что-то смутно припоминая:

— Это что-то из китайской философии? Чжуан-цзы вроде? Ну, которому приснилось, что он бабочка, а когда он проснулся, то задался вопросом: он философ, которому приснилось, что он бабочка, или бабочка, которой снится, что она философ? — Танака-сан почему-то очень любила это изречение и постоянно его цитировала, даже когда оно было некстати.

Куроко взглянул на него с неприкрытым удивлением, словно не ожидал такого.

— Не совсем, — покачал он головой. — Я про ту теорию, согласно которой взмах крыльев бабочки в Азии может породить торнадо в Америке. То есть — незначительное, незаметное событие в одном месте и времени способно привести к совершенно непредсказуемым и невероятным последствиям где-то еще. Например, однажды выйдя из дома, ты бы повернул не направо, а налево. Пропустил бы важное собеседование, потерял бы перспективную работу — но вместо этого мог обрести что-то совершенно новое и неизвестное.

Кисе поежился — не от слов, хотя от них разило холодом пугающих перспектив, просто таящиеся по углам тени словно стали ближе. От них по-прежнему было слегка не по себе.

— Иногда людям нужен всего один шанс, — продолжил Куроко, больше не глядя на него. Они вернулись в центр города и теперь шли вдоль темных мертвых витрин. — Возможность увидеть, как могло бы быть. И тогда — словно взмах крыльев бабочки: вся вероятность сменяется и переписывает саму себя.

Не то чтобы Кисе верил в чудеса… но он не был против поверить. Оставаться циничным постоянно ведь слишком скучно.

И страшно почему-то совсем не было, хотя ощущение абсолютной реальности происходящего никуда не делось.

— И что же пытаешься переписать ты, Курокоччи? — спросил он как можно небрежней, интуитивно прибавив к имени собеседника дурацкий суффикс, который часто использовал в детстве.

Куроко отчего-то вздрогнул, быстро взглянул на него и снова отвернулся, прежде чем ответить на какой-то совсем другой вопрос:

— У меня нестабильный временной поток. Это началось после старшей школы. Я могу открывать двери и путешествовать во времени. С прежним или будущим собой я никогда не пересекаюсь, но пару раз передавал себе послания через других людей, — он помолчал, остановившись на светофоре, законопослушно дождался зеленого сигнала, хотя проезжая часть была пуста, потом двинулся дальше. — В средней школе у меня были друзья. Очень талантливые, в чем-то нелепые и эгоистичные, но по-настоящему удивительные. Они разошлись разными путями, и я ничего не сделал. Никак этому не помешал. А потом узнал, что в других версиях временных линий они вообще не знакомы друг с другом. И история идет совсем иначе.

Кисе обошел очередную лужу, подозрительно темную и не блестящую, догнал его:

— И ты хочешь?..

Куроко пожал плечами и наконец-то ответил прямо:

— Собрать легенду обратно. Искусственно выстроить новую временную линию. И сделать на этот раз все правильно.

— Разве это не опасно? — Кисе начал узнавать места, кажется, уже за углом будет знакомый ночной клуб, с которого все началось.

Куроко посмотрел на него так, словно сомневался в его умственных способностях:

— Разумеется, опасно. Тени следят. Но я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы не попытаться.

Кисе поежился, вглядываясь в крыши домов под чернильным небом, в котором не было ни звезд, ни луны.

— Но откуда у тебя такой… дар? Путешествовать во времени, я имею в виду?

К его немалой досаде, Куроко снова ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— А откуда у тебя способность так совершенно копировать умения других людей? Не всегда важна причина. Главное — результат.

— Ты просто нелюбопытен, — буркнул Кисе. Захотелось обидеться, хотя это было бы глупо и неуместно — из-за такой ерунды? Тем более при разговоре с фактически незнакомцем, да еще таким странным.

Куроко вновь посмотрел на него и вдруг улыбнулся, едва заметно, так, словно неожиданно услышал старого друга. И эта бледная улыбка словно преобразила, оживила его усталое лицо.

Кисе замер, пытаясь понять, что такое странное кольнуло возле сердца. Возможно, на самом деле все происходящее — не более чем тщательно продуманный и срежиссированный розыгрыш, или все-таки сон, пусть и пугающе реалистичный.

— Зато у тебя всегда было любопытства с избытком, — мягко отметил Куроко, все так же улыбаясь. — В конце концов, ты ведь даже смог скопировать мой дар путешествовать во времени.

Кисе вздрогнул, отчего-то смутился и первым отвел взгляд.

Клуб встретил их темным и тихим затаившимся зверем, словно готовым в любой момент пробудиться рыком колонок. На двери висел старомодный навесной замок, но Куроко легко его снял, хотя у него в руках не было ни ключа, ни отмычек, и потянул ручку на себя. Тяжелая широкая дверь поддавалась плохо, и Кисе пришлось помочь.

Сердце колотилось к груди торопливо и возбужденно. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и задал очередной вопрос, вертевшийся в голове уже минут пять:

— А что станет с тобой, когда ты соберешь эту новую временную линию или как там ее?

— Я исчезну, — констатировал Куроко так спокойно, словно говорил про восход солнца на востоке. Обернулся на застывшего в потрясении Кисе и уточнил: — Во всяком случае, эта версия меня, которая путешествует по разным временным линиям и собирает остальных.

И уверенно зашагал к видневшейся в дальнем конце коридора знакомой двери с табличкой «Только для обсуживающего персонала». Кисе запнулся о какие-то провода — а может, это уцепились за лодыжки наконец нагнавшие их тени, — и поспешил следом. Хотел спросить, неужели Куроко не страшно, как вообще он может так невозмутимо говорить о собственном исчезновении, но получить ответ отчего-то вдруг стало жутко, и он спросил совсем другое, улыбнулся, попытавшись пошутить, сделать разговор легче:

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне так много? После таких откровений тебе ведь придется меня убить, да?

И еще не договорив последние слова, понял, что очень, очень сильно ошибся, выбрав именно их.

Сердце подпрыгнуло до самого горла, едва не застряло в нем, и мурашки больно закололи поясницу, а может, по ней скользнули невидимые теневые пальцы.

Куроко повернулся к нему лицом, посмотрел снизу вверх внимательно и грустно, но с таким видом, словно давно со всем смирился. И сказал бесстрастно и прямо, не пытаясь смягчить удар:

— Кисе-кун. Мне очень жаль, но ты теперь исчезнешь тоже. Перестанешь существовать после того, как снова пройдешь в эту дверь.

Кисе не успел испугаться, до конца осознать услышанное, понять весь бесповоротный смысл прозвучавшего приговора. Не успел развернуться и убежать, чтобы попытаться спастись в этом другом, чужом времени, найти себе в нем новое место.

Куроко вдруг пихнул ему в ладонь нечто нелепое и неуместное — маленькое печенье с предсказанием в прозрачной целлофановой упаковке — и попросил:

— Пожалуйста, передай это другому мне.

Кисе медленно, заторможенно сжал пальцы и поднял взгляд:

— Но ты же сказал, что я перестану существовать?..

— Да — тот ты, какой есть сейчас, — мягко поправил Куроко, и глаза у него были такие взрослые, почти старые. — Признаюсь, я ведь следил за тобой, но планировал все иначе… Прошу прощения, что не успел.

И резко втолкнул его в кладовку за дверью.

На Кисе обрушилась пыльная хлорированная тьма с искусственным ароматом лимона.

* * *

Он вывалился из кладовки, растерянно заморгал, дезориентированный и ослепленный ярким светом. Как он здесь оказался? И что вообще забыл среди швабр и ведер? Повезло еще, если его не видел никто из настоящего обслуживающего персонала!

Кисе встряхнулся, поправил воротник рубашки и, высмотрев соседнюю дверь, зашел в туалет. Куда, собственно, изначально и направлялся. Поплескал холодной водой на горящие щеки, пытаясь освежиться, и едва не выронил телефон, когда тот внезапно разорался новым корейским поп-хитом.

— Эй, тебя там не смыло?! — проорал в трубку пьяный голос Аомине. — Давай быстрее, тут новые шоты принесли, зверская штука, я такой даже в Лас-Вегасе не пробовал!

Кисе закатил глаза, пожалел, что собеседник не видит этого выразительного жеста — хотя Аомине все равно обычно их не замечал, — и пообещал скоро вернуться.

В маленьком и довольно тесном, но уютном баре «У Танаки» в этот вечер, помимо них, больше никого не было — Акаши снял зал заранее. Обслуживала их, несмотря на поздний час, лично сама хозяйка, Танака-сан, сухонькая элегантная старушка. Похоже, она была рада их видеть снова, хоть ее приветствие и отличалось вежливым ехидством.

Они вели здоровый образ жизни, как и положено спортсменам, тем более уже не таким юным, но пару раз в год все же позволяли себе от него отступиться. Особенно когда повод был таким исключительным: в конце концов, Олимпийские игры проходят не каждый день и даже не каждый год. А в этот раз национальная сборная Японии прошла отбор.

Когда Кисе вернулся обратно в зал, Кагами что-то рассказывал, размахивая пустой бутылкой, кажется, в попытках изобразить данк, и подытожил свою речь весомым:

— Мы надрали задницу Голду в прошлом чемпионате НБА, теперь нужно и на Олимпиаде тоже!

Они с Аомине вернулись из Америки специально ради игр, и Кисе, наверное, до сих пор немного завидовал, но обидно ему больше не было. В конце концов, каждый из них нашел себе достойное место.

Куроко вздохнул и поднял голову, отвлекаясь от детских тетрадей, которые проверял, разложив на столике между стаканами и бутылками:

— Кагами-кун, твой боевой пыл последнее время полыхает сильнее, чем даже у Аомине-куна.

— Ну, недаром же он хотел стать пожарным, — протянул Аомине, растекаясь по спинке дивана и довольно прижмурив веки.

Кагами едва не поперхнулся и обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем:

— Ты! Моя очередь! Правда или вызов?

Аомине лениво зевнул:

— Ну давай в этот раз правду.

Это могло обернуться чем-то очень веселым... или катастрофой. Кисе бесшумно скользнул обратно на свое место рядом с Мидоримой, который монотонно бурчал, доказывая Мурасакибаре какую-то физическую теорему. Тот, похоже, уже спал, занавесившись волосами. За годы совместной игры в сборной эти двое понимать друг друга так и не научились, но сосуществовали в мирном взаимном неодобрении.

К сожалению, Акаши этим вечером не смог к ним присоединиться — семейный бизнес потребовал его срочного отлета в Гонконг, — но уже звонил и обещал вернуться до начала игр.

— Тогда... — Кагами нахмурился еще сильнее, задумавшись. — Тогда признайся кому-нибудь из присутствующих в том, о чем никогда не говорил!

Остальные дружно замолчали и уставились на Аомине, даже Мидорима отвлекся от своей теоремы, а Кисе и вовсе задержал дыхание, ожидая взрыва. Потому что именно им рано или поздно такие игры и заканчивались.

Но Аомине приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел прямо на него и вдруг выдал:

— Ладно, почему бы и нет! — помедлил, выдерживая почти театральную паузу, опрокинул очередной шот и только после этого продолжил: — Тогда, на втором курсе Тейко, я заехал тебе мячом по голове специально. Ты шел с таким высокомерным скучающим лицом, что я просто не смог удержаться!

Первым отреагировал Куроко, укоризненно протянув:

— Аомине-кун.

— Тецу, хватит меня стыдить, я не один из твоих мелких воспитанников! — возмущенно и привычно фыркнул тот, отмахиваясь.

— Между прочим, высокомерным скучающим лицом среди нас всегда отличался ты, — наконец отмер Кисе, не зная толком, как ему воспринять эту новую информацию. Потому что вроде бы — сущая мелочь, но ведь если вдуматься…

Он отвлекся на свой собственный стакан и удивился, когда что-то хрустнуло в кармане. Пошарил там, проверяя, и с шуршанием извлек упаковку со слегка раскрошившимся печеньем, похожим на сушеный пельмень. Секунду смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, откуда оно взялось — какая-то мысль зудела на грани осознания, — так и не вспомнил и перекинул Куроко:

— Держи, Курокоччи! Кажется, это тебе. Ты же любишь такие? Во всяком случае, твои детишки в садике вроде тебе такие постоянно таскают?

Тот поймал подарок и с обычным нечитаемым выражением лица уставился на упаковку.

Кагами насупился, явно недовольный тем, что Аомине так легко вывернулся, потом вдруг моргнул и озадаченно спросил:

— Кисе, ты чего, покрасился, что ли?

Непривычно черная прядь упала на правый глаз, пришлось смахивать. Надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что первым заметит именно Кагами, его ведь вряд ли можно назвать самым наблюдательным из них.

— Да. Сестра — она режиссер — попросила сняться у нее в рекламе…

— Точно! — вдруг воскликнул Аомине, резко выпрямился и уставился на него так, словно увидел впервые в жизни. Вглядывался не меньше минуты — остальные успели начать какой-то спор — и уверенно кивнул, снова откидываясь на спинку дивана: — Это был ты.

И ухмыльнулся — с привычным самодовольством, но было в этом выражении что-то еще, почти неуверенное и детское.

— Что? Ты о чем вообще? — попытался добиться ответа сбитый с толку Кисе, но Аомине уже тоже отвлекся на спор.

Шоты и правда оказались очень неплохие, пробирали до дрожи. Кисе утер рот тыльной стороной ладони и заметил, что Куроко очень внимательно смотрит на что-то в своих руках.

— Что там? Чего-то интересное?

— Ты, как всегда, чрезмерно любопытен, Кисе-кун, — неодобрительно покачал головой Куроко, но протянул ему тонкую бумажную полоску.

Чернила чуть смазались и выцвели, словно записка провела в печенье много-много лет, что, разумеется, совершенно невозможно. Однако все равно можно было прочитать:

«Мятежный дух успокой. Свершилось все, как должно».


End file.
